generator_rexfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame, Part 1
"Endgame, Part 1" is the 19th episode of season three of Generator Rex and the 59th of the overall series. The episode was released on Xbox LIVE, Zune, Playstation Network, and iTunes in early 2012. It officially aired on January 2, 2013. Overview The Consortium has obtained the Master Control nanites! Can Rex stop them from wreaking havoc? Plot Black Knight and her Black Pawns infiltrate the Plant in order to retrieve the three Meta-Nanites they lost. Rex is in the middle of a shower when a pair of Providence agents burst into the bathroom, but he quickly beats the two pawns and gets dressed before running into Six. As they begin combating the enemy attack, Holiday and Bobo have been backed into a corner in the main laboratory while holding their own against a series of Black Pawns. When Holiday begins to worry about their safety, Bobo pulls out a weapon similar to the Broiler and manages to scare off several enemies with its gigantic blasts. Six and Rex join up with the two, only to have the fighting stop when Black Knight enters the scene. shows off her EVO abilities]] Rex confidently declares that his team will defeat her again just as they did during previous encounters, but for some reason she seems to find his claims amusing. Black Knight then activates her own nanites, revealing herself to be an EVO. She uses her powers to create a new version of a BFS and an energy whip similar to the weapon she typically wields in battle. In the midst of her battle with Rex, Black Knight explains that she was also an experimental subject during the early days of the Nanite Project, although she describes her own powers and abilities as a perfected version of those that were given to him. Before the battle between the two gets too intense, Rex narrates a summary of everything that happened up until that point; starting from the Consortium and the Nanite Project, to Rex's time in Hong Kong, to Providence. During this time, the flashbacks imply that Van Kleiss was the one responsible for the death of Rex's parents. Meanwhile Six, Holiday and Bobo are still busy dealing with the Black Pawns. Six slashes at a few of them with his sword, revealing that the elite killers are actually battle robots instead of human agents. Black Knight comments that her mindlessly obedient droids are much more useful than people, but Six appears highly amused by this revelation. Knowing that his opponents are nothing more than machines, he sees no reason to go easy on them and reduces several of the robots to piles of smoldering scrap. apologizes for getting captured by Providence.]] During the fight with Black Knight, several enemy soldiers drag Feakins into the room to deactivate Rex's nanites. Although Black Knight is also affected by his presence, she takes out a firearm and prepares to shoot Rex, but Van Kleiss walks onto the scene and interrupts. He stops her from pulling the trigger and explains that the fifth Meta-Nanite is actually hidden inside of Rex. Black Knight then has her pawns "restrain and sedate" Rex, and orders the others to bring him back to Providence. While Rex is unconscious he has a brief communication with the Master Control Nanite, although the machine does nothing but repeat the word, "complete". Rex wakes up in the lab where Caesar, Gabriel Rylander, Van Kleiss, Peter Meechum and Feakins are waiting for him. Black Knight enters shortly and suggests removing the Meta-Nanite by "tearing it out" of Rex, but the scientists protest on the grounds that such an evasive method would kill him and destroy the nanite. Caesar suggests an alternative of putting Rex in the Cyclatron with the other Master Control Nanites, which would theoretically cause the one inside of his body to rejoin the others. Black Knight agrees and orders Van Kleiss to take care of the situation. Rex is then brought to the Cyclatron and restrained, and his nanites repressed. Rylander, Meechum and Caesar have a disagreement about continuing with the plan, and only the latter agrees with it. Black Knight approaches the Consortium who are unhappy and impatient; they do not want to accept her as another member but she threatens to kill them if they do not. Back at the Plant, Bobo is piling up the destroyed pawns while Holiday worries about Rex. She beckons the others to save Rex, but Six dismisses the idea on the grounds that such an attempt would be suicide due to their small numbers. He claims that it would take an army to storm the enemy's base of operations, but a communication puts their worries to rest. conceals a part of the machine behind him.]] Meanwhile, back at the research facility, Van Kleiss sets up the Cyclatron with Rex inside it. He then dismisses the Black Pawns before casually referring to his old nemesis as a very "special" individual. Caesar enters the room and ask Van Kleiss to leave so that he can speak to Rex in private. At first his brother says that he hates him, then Rex asks for help and admits that he is scared, but Caesar's attempts to calm him do little good. Once Caesar returns to the laboratory, the scientists start the machine. Caesar assures Rylander that everything will be all right, but the others seem uncertain of his validity. A system error then occurs, because Rex is trying to prevent the Meta-Nanites from merging. Rylander urges Caesar to explain their real plans to his brother, but a malfunction in the communication device prevents him from hearing them. Van Kleiss smiles ominously and hides a part of the machine behind his back, having damaged it to hide the truth from Rex. He is then seen happily musing that both Rylander and Caesar as well as the Consortium failed to achieve what they wanted. The machines start smoking and Rex comes out of the pod and collapses. The Consortium members and Black Knight then emerge from their pods looking like robots, each displaying certain abilities. The Consortium are upset because it is not the result they expected, but Black Knight pins the blame on Rex and suggests that they take their anger out on him. Rex engages them in battle, but gets smashed through a wall. Although he acknowledges their new-found powers, Rex proves that he has greater skill with his own abilities due to having more practice. The Consortium ask Black Knight what to do, and she suggests they work together just as the Meta-Nanites were designed to do. The five fuse into a giant robot that looks similar to Black Knight's meta-form with her as the speaking voice. and Holiday run to Rex's aid.]] The Consortium's combined form quickly beats Rex by striking him with lightning, and punching him into the ground. Black Knight taunts Rex before trying to kill him, but Providence ships arrive and blast the Consortium. One of the aircraft lands next to Rex, and Holiday and Six rush to his side. While Six helps Rex onto the ship, Holiday alerts the others that it is time to take off. Having accomplished their objective, the Providence fleet makes a retreat, leaving the Consortium alone. They express a desire to pursue the enemy, but Black Knight tells the others that they have achieved their goal and have no reason to worry. Cast Errors * The Black Pawns are revealed to be robots, but in "Target: Consortium", Rex and Six steal their enemies' clothes to infiltrate the base, but they do not notice anything. * When Rex is in his flashback, he knows more than he learned throughout the series. This could be explained if there are more episodes to fill the "gap" between "Enemies Mine" and "Endgame, Part 1". The flashback itself shows more than Rex knows, as it hints at the true cause of his parents' death while he says himself that he does not know what happened. * The Blast Caster tentacle was on Rex's left arm. Trivia * Black Knight has the same machines as Rex, even his Omega "builds" (due to using Funchucks against him) in her "Meta-Goddess" form, but in a purple tone. * Van Kleiss was faking the fact that he became insane during his "time traveling". * This episode portrays the most amount of times Rex has performed a double-up combination. * "Rock My World" was supposed to have aired before "Endgame, Part 1". *The last episode of Young Justice Invasion shares the same title. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes